


And If Young Nines Says He's Happy

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family Oneshots) [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Mentioned Crime Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Nines is not so sure if investigating crime scenes is the best work for him. But that's what he was made for, so he should be fine with it, right?





	1. He Must Be Happy In His Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my absence. There's been a lot happening from pet death, over organisational stuff to me being sick and I just needed a break. Just wanted to mention it in case anyone cares ^^°
> 
> Anyways, I will obviously continue this series. But I will also start writing a new series about the MCU (to cope with Endgame) where everyone survived, so if that interests you then check out my account, I guess ^^
> 
> Anyways, I don't own anything.  
> The title is a changed lyric from "Making Plans For Nigel" by XTC. (The chapter title, too)
> 
> Now enough of my rambling. Enjoy ^^

Hank slammed on the breaks when another driver completely ignored his right of way. Connor grabbed onto his seat and gasped as the car came to a halt. It was then that Connor finally saw Nines move. He had been sitting quietly in his seat for the past twenty minutes ever since they had left the crime scene. It was a homicide and it was pretty bloody. A woman had killed her ex-boyfriend because he had cheated on her with her best friend.

Nines had seen the scene and had been really quiet about it. He hadn’t spent a lot of time in this field of work – a few months at most. This was the first investigation where he had to see a scene quite as gruesome or bloody and he was still shocked about it, to say the least.

“Nines, are you alright back there?” Connor asked softly. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Hank slamming on the breaks like that startled me. That’s all.” The RK900 explained.

Connor sighed softly. “But you’ve been quiet ever since we left the crime scene. Was the crime scene too gruesome for you?”

“I’m a grown adult and I am very much able to handle the gruesomeness of the crime scenes. I was designed to do so, after all.” Nines explained cooly.

Connor simply nodded, unsure of what to say. They drove back home in silence.

\---

In the middle of the night, Connor was awoken by a shrill scream. The scream was cut off quickly but the android was wide awake. When he sat up, he saw that Nines was already sitting up.

“Brother, what happened?” He asked quietly. “Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?”

Nines was breathing quickly. The RK900 was also shaking, terror clearly showing on his face. Connor was quick to comfort him, immediately putting an arm around his brother’s shoulder and rubbing his arm gently.

“Did you have a nightmare brother?”

That was when Nines burst into tears, sobbing and rambling incoherent things. Connor could only catch snippets like ‘so much blood’ and ‘want to protect you’. He chewed on his lip a little while trying to think of something to calm Nines down with. Then he got a great idea.

He slowly started to trace shapes on his brother’s arm. He had learned this way of comforting people from Hank. At first, he traced the shape of a square.

“Can you tell me what shape I’m tracing?” Connor asked softly, leaning forward to look at Nines.

Nines head turned to the side, tears of terror still running down his pale cheeks. “W-what?” He stammered.

“What shape is this? Can you tell me?” Connor asked just as gently as before, still tracing the shape.

“A square.” Nines choked out.

“Good!” The RK800 praised and started to trace a triangle now. “And this?”

Nines breathing was slowing down now that his mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out what Connor was doing. “A triangle?” He asked, a little uncertain.

His brother smiled fondly. “That’s good. You’re doing very well.” He then traced the shape of a star. “How about this one?”

The RK900 thought for a second, seemingly not concentrated enough to figure out what it was. “I don’t know.”

“That’s alright.” Connor began to stroke his hair with his free hand. “Try again. Think about it really hard, yes? Can you do that for me?”

Nines nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on Connor’s fingers. “Is it a star?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled happily. “You did such a good job. And see? Your breathing slowed down and you almost stopped crying. You did such an amazing job.” The android praised, rubbing his brother’s back.

Nines merely nodded. He was tired, leaning into his brother’s embrace. Connor made a gentle cooing sound and began to scratch Nines’ hair.

“What did you dream of that scared you this badly?”

“Well, technically android’s don’t dream; their mind replays memories and mixes them up a little.” Nines explained.

“We certainly don’t dream of electric sheep, I suppose.” Connor joked and Nines laugh a bit at that. “But seriously, what did you dream of?”

“The crime scene from today.” Nines sighed. “But that wasn’t what scared me. My mind somehow mixed the memories with memories of us. And that produced the picture of you lying there with 16 stab wounds, bleeding to death. I couldn’t do anything to help you.” The tears had started again.

Connor shushed his brother gently, wiping at his eyes to stop the tears from falling too far. “But you know that I’m here and that I’m alive.”

“Yes.” Nines whispered. “Still, it scared me.”

“I know. But you need to remember that it wasn’t real. I won’t leave your side and I won’t leave you alone.” He leaned in closer. “You’re not getting rid of me any time soon.”

Nines laughed wetly. “Thank you, big brother.”

“Anytime.” The android smiled sweetly. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“Yes.” 

Connor lied down with Nines and once they had settled, pulled the other android into his arms. Nines relaxed a little and Connor began to pat his hair. He kept whispering how everything was alright to Nines and slowly the android in his arms fell asleep.

\---

Connor kept fussing over his brother the next morning, making sure he was well rested, mentally fine and ready to face work again. Even if Nines kept assuring him that he was fine, the other android worried. He wasn’t alone with that either. Hank was worried, as well, not wanting Nines to be completely traumatized. Still, the RK900 insisted on being alright.

Eventually, they went to work. The car ride was silent until Connor spoke up when they drove into the parking lot of the station.

“Nines, have you ever considered that this might simply not be the right job for you? Maybe you should work in a different field.”

Nines head snapped up. “I’m very much happy in my work, Connor.”

“But don’t you think-”

The android quickly opened the door and got out. “I’m fine! This is what I was made for!” He said sternly and then quickly went off to walk inside.

“Connor.” Hank started. “If he’s not happy and wants to do something different, he’ll need to come to that conclusion himself. People do things more easily if they made the choice to do them on their own.”

“I’m just trying to help.” Connor sighed and got out of the car with Hank.

“I know. And if he really wants to change his field of work or needs help, he will let you help.” Hank assured and locked the car. “Now, let’s go, son. We got a shit ton of work to do.”

\---

Even Gavin seemed to have noticed that something was off about Nines. They hadn’t been in a relationship for a long time. Yet, Gavin knew that Nines was quieter and more nervous than usual. 

He approached him slowly. “Hey.” Gavin began, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t particularly good with emotions. “What’s wrong? You look like something pretty fucked up happened.”

Nines looked up from his file. That’s when Gavin saw what the android was looking at. It was a photograph from the crime scene; it was one of the victims. 

“Nines, is it because of the case?” Gavin asked quietly. “You know you should fucking talk to Fowler if this is too much for you.”

“I was made for police investigation, Gavin.” Nines informed. “I’m alright.”

“You can maybe bullshit Connor and Hank but you can’t bullshit me!” Gavin snapped but lowered his voice when Nine startled a little. “Sorry, I just- fuck you know how I feel about you and seeing you like this isn’t particularly nice.”

“I’m sorry that my current emotional state causes you this much discomfort.” Nines answered sarcastically. 

“That’s not what I meant. I just-” Gavin rubbed his face and grabbed Nines’ wrist. “Come with me to the evidence room. We need to talk.”

Once there, Gavin closed the door and turned to Nines. The android crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Gavin.

“Now that we’re alone you can cut the crap. What is going on?” Gavin mumbled though concern for his newly found lover was showing in his voice.

Nines heaved a sigh and looked at Gavin. “I’m not sure if this is the right profession for me. This crime scene was the first one that was this gruesome and bloody and I’m unsure whether or not I can deal with any more scenes like that.” Nines started worrying his lip and shook his head. “I feel terrible! This is what I was designed for and you enjoy being my partner, Hank trusts me and Connor likes working with me! What else would I even do?”

“There are thousands of jobs. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Gavin was surprisingly gently. “Listen, I don’t know what you should do. This is something that should be well thought through but I care about you and you shouldn’t do this if it’s that hard for you.”

“But I’m a police android!” Nines snapped at Gavin, yet the detective wasn’t angry. He knew that it was because Nines was frustrated and upset. “And now I’m this upset about a crime scene and I have nightmares and Connor needs to comfort me! I’m an adult and I was designed for this!”

“That doesn’t mean that you have to keep doing this.” Gavin reasoned. “Just try to talk it through with Connor. Maybe there’s something else you can do that has things to do with police work.” He thought for a second and then lightened up a bit. “You could work in the lab and analyse things. We even have a lab at the station.”

“We have? I haven’t seen such a thing.”

“Well, it’s not directly in the station but the lab building is adjoined to the station. Like we can pass over to it.” Gavin shrugged. “That would be a good idea, right?”

Nines seemed to calm down at Gavin’s suggestions. He stopped worrying his lip and uncrossed his arms. His posture relaxed slightly. “That might be a good idea. Thank you. I should look into that.”

“See?” Gavin nodded and then chuckled. “And people say my ideas are shit.”

“A lot of them are, Gavin.” Nines smiled a little.

“Oh, shut it.” Gavin joked and rolled his eyes.

“Now all I have to worry about is how to tell Connor.”

But little did he know, Connor was listening outside. He had been worried about what was going on and followed Nines. And now the RK800 was even more worried about his brother.


	2. We only wants what's best for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Hank and Gavin work together to help Nines find the field of work meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, it's been a while, huh? Apologies for the belong absence! I will try to update more frequently!
> 
> As a warning, I know very little about how police work, especially in the US. So forgive me!  
> Title from "Making Plans for Nigel" by XTC.

Nines was annoyed. Not just annoyed but also mad. How could his brother listen in on him and then tell Hank about his worries and plans? Connor should have never betrayed his trust like that and even if Nines thought that he might be overreacting, Gavin’s annoyance at the situation made him a little more confident in his anger.

“You told Dad?” Nines asked, his voice tight as he stood up from the table. “You could have asked me about what I wanted first.”

“I just wanted what’s best for you!” Connor stood up and put his hands up in an appeasing gesture. “I witnessed your nightmares and I wanted to help.”

“You can’t do that behind me back, though.” Nines shook his head. “I didn’t even tell you about it. I talked to Gavin and you listened in on me.”

“Alright, I think the two of you need to relax for a second.” Hank finally said, raising his hands. He was about to stand up from the dinner table to calm them down, but the androids sat back down themselves. “Connor, that wasn’t a good thing to do but right now we need to talk about the actual problem which is Nines not feeling comfortable in his job.”

“It’s not as bad as Connor made it out to be.” Nines shook his head. “I was built for this and I should be doing it.”

“Yeah and men were originally supposed to fight off wild animals and hunt but we moved past that thousands of years ago.” Hank answered. “Listen, kid, if you feel uncomfortable there is no shame in changing the situation. And yes even if Connor made a mistake, we all still care about you.”

“But- I just-“ Nines stopped. He knew that Hank was right but it didn’t help his anxiety at the thought of doing something he wasn’t designed to do.

“You’ll be close by, too.” Gavin put a hand on Nines’ back. “Seriously, you’re in the next building and it’s even connected to ours. I could just stroll over to cause trouble in your lab.”

“Please don’t do that.” Nines mumbled.

“I was joking. But the lab work sounds like you might enjoy it.” Gavin shrugged. “You would analyse DNA samples, blood and other evidence. You would still help the police and still somehow do what you were made to do.”

“You’re not wrong.” 

“He isn’t.” Connor nodded. “And I would visit you when I have the time.” 

“I don’t even know if working in the laboratory would be a good job for me.” Nines sighed. 

“Or you could just talk to Fowler and ask him for help.” Gavin suggested. “I mean, he can probably help you with that, right? Maybe you could just stay at the station and work from there, analysing shit.”

“Gross.”

“Not actual shit, Conner!” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Figurative shit.”

“Like what?”

“Evidence.”

“Then just say evidence.”

“I can’t with you guys.”

“I can’t just walk into Fowler’s office and tell him that I want to work from the station, though.” Nines said sternly.

“Yes of course.” Hank nodded. “We’ll talk to Fowler tomorrow, yes?”

Nines looked at Hank for a few moments before smiling lightly. “Thank you.”

\---

The next day, while Hank was talking to Connor about how to talk to Fowler, Nines was agitated. Gavin looked up at him from his space at the desk.

“Nines, relax. Fowler isn’t going to be angry or-”

“I know that. But I was made for police work. What if I’m no good at anything else?”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, sweetheart.” Gavin stood up and put a hand on Nines’ upper arm. “Listen, you’re good at everything. I’m not even exaggerating – I could ask you if you could do something and you’d tell me you can. You fixed my sink, you can cook, you’re good with people and kids, you’re very smart, hard-working and-”

“Wow, Gavin. Are you proposing to him or what?” Tina had come to them during Gavin’s rant.

“No, Nines doesn’t want to work here anymore and he’s worried that he’s no good for anything else.” Gavin grumbled. 

“Oh.” Tina nodded. “Really, Nines, you can do literally everything else and you’d be great at it.”

Nines let a small smile grace his lips as he nodded. “Thank you, Officer Chen.”

“For the last time, call me Tina.” The woman laughed a little. “Seriously.”

“Tina.” Nines smiled.

\---

When Connor, Nines and Hank exited Fowler’s office, Gavin was at the ready to listen to what they had talked to the captain about. Tina eyed him from her desk, smirking at how vigorous he was about finding out what would happen to this partner. 

“So what did he say?” Gavin questioned.

Nines smiled softly. “You were all right. He was really understanding. We talked for a while, assessing options and then decided that I would no longer work as a detective but rather as an officer.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he said I might be called into crime scenes like that in the future but most of the time I would be patrolling the city and handing crimes that are less severe than murder.” Nines explained. “We will start next week. But that means I won’t be your partner anymore. I hope that is alright with you.”

“No, it’s fine. Did he say who else would be paired with me?”

“No, he didn’t. But I will be paired with Officer Miller.”

“Well, that’s great. He’s a nice guy.” Gavin smiled a little. “Good for you.”

“I sure hope that I will do a good job.” 

“You will, no doubt.”

\---

A couple of days of paperwork later, Nines started his first day in his new field with his new partner, seemingly really enjoying this change of pace. Even though Connor was a little bummed out about not being able to work with his brother as much anymore, he was happy for Nines and so was Hank. Gavin would be working alone for the time being until they could find him a new partner.

It was a regular day at the station, Connor and Hank were going over some evidence, Gavin was reluctantly filling out paperwork and Nines was leaving with Chris.

Chris turned to Nines as the android drove down the streets. “So you didn’t like being a detective and crime scene investigator?”

“No.” Nines said, looking at the road.

“May I ask why?” Chris asked softly. “I mean, I don’t want to intrude but I am thinking about wanting to be a detective one day, so I was wondering why you wouldn’t want to do that anymore.”

“It was gruesome.” Nines explained. “Some people handle to better than others I suppose. Even though I was built for that sort of investigative work, I was not able to handle the blood and death. Connor never seemed to have a problem with that.”

Chris seemed to sense that Nines was feeling bad about not doing what he was designed to do. “Hey, don’t compare yourself to others. I mean Connor also licks blood off the floor; that doesn’t mean all of us have to!”

Nines eyed Chris out of this peripheral vision for a few seconds before he laughed a little. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Chris grinned at being able to make Nines laugh. “It’s not bad to change your job or your plans, no matter how long you’ve been working towards them. I mean my great uncle was a doctor for twenty years but then he decided it wasn’t for him and became a teacher.”

“That’s really a different direction.” Nines smiled. “Thank you, Officer Miller.”

“Call me Chris. All my friends call me Chris.” 

“Are we friends?”

“Of course we are.” The man smiled softly.

“Alright, Chris. Call me Nines, yes?”

“Is that a nickname?”

“Well, everyone else always called me RK900 –even Connor and Hank started out calling me that or just RK– until Gavin called me Nines and everyone seemed to like it. It stuck and I really like it, too.” 

“Gavin chose your name?” Chris laughed. “No offence, but he is the last person I would ask to choose a name for anyone.”

Nines laughed a little. “Really? Why?”

“Well, my son’s name is Damien. But Gavin wanted his name to be Koi.”

“Like the fish?”

“Like the fish!” Chris exclaimed. “Then he suggested Envy, Arson, Yoyo and Boy. And then I told him to never suggest any names to be ever again. So if the two of you ever end up adopting a kid, don’t let him chose the name.”

Nines laughed a little, then smiled at the prospect of Gavin and him staying together and having a family. “If that should ever be the case, I will keep your warning in mind.”

“Good.” Chris smiled. “Oh, it looks like there’s a fight going on at the bus stop over there! Ready for your first real assignment so to speak?”

“More than ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to.  
> See you soon ^^


End file.
